


just one more dance

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most predictable people can surprise you sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just one more dance

Hermione watched as her best friend, one Harry Potter, walked to take his place at the altar. She sighed in contentment, happy he had finally found the one. She sat in her short dress of smart lavender, fingers intertwined with her husband’s. His long fingers encased hers nicely, and she smiled down at them, before glancing up into his warm blue eyes. His face, freckled as it was, was framed by locks of flaming red hair. She reached up and kissed Ronald Weasley on the nose, grinning. 

They were inside a massive gothic-style church, everything adorned in white and pale gold. From the enchanted flowers the hummed quietly to themselves, to the pews on which they sat - everything was magical, in more ways than one. Hermione had been in complete awe at Luna’s craftsmanship. Harry had been right to trust her. 

Just then, the hundreds of tiny angels that were swirling around above them suddenly began trumpeting a bugle call to attention. Everyone rose from their seats, Hermione and Ron’s hands linked, but Hermione still clutched Ron’s arm with her other hand, trying to see clearly. 

Ron turned the slightest bit, and Hermione gasped at the sight. Ginevra Weasley had never looked more gorgeous. She was besotted with a veil that covered her face, but wasn’t thick enough for her to be blind. The embroidery was so intricate that it could only be handmade. The dress itself practically shone it was so brilliantly white. It was adorned with tiny pink and gold pearls, and the form fit her body just enough to show her curves while maintaining a classy and sophisticated beauty. 

At the altar, Harry’s eyes were wide with joy, and he could hardly keep the grin off of his face. Ginny slowly made her way down the aisle, led by Arthur Weasley, her father. Once she arrived, everyone sat back down and the ceremony began. 

By the end, Hermione was in tears on Ron’s shoulder, and when Harry and Ginny kissed to make it official, everyone cheered as they ran from the altar and out the front doors of the church, jumping on their matching Firebolts and zipping off to their new home to get changed and return for the reception. 

Hermione and Ron made their way to the reception hall, where there was a large golden dance floor surrounded by small circular tables. People milled around, snacking and waiting for the return of the bride and groom. Before long, however, they entered, Ginny now in a much more practical, and more noticeable bright red dress. It matched her lipstick and brought out her flaming orange hair even more. Harry wore an all white suit that fit him snugly, causing all of the women and half of the men at the wedding to swoon as he entered. 

The band struck up a slow song, once of the most touching and beautiful songs Hermione knew. Ginny and Harry took the center of the floor, everyone watching as they swayed together. Hermione watched them, remembering her own wedding, in which she too had claimed the dance floor with Ron. As she watched, Ginny caught her eye and beckoned her out onto the dance floor. Hermione was startled, but Ginny kept encouraging her, so she shyly took Ron’s hand and started to pull him out onto the dance floor. 

“Whoa, ‘Mione,” he said. “The dance floor’s that way, in case you missed it on the way in.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “That’s where we’re going, come on!” she hissed. 

Ron froze, pleading against it. 

“One dance?” she begged, sticking out her bottom lip. Ron hesitated, staring at that bottom lip, before sighing, knowing the battle was lost. He allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor. 

He and Hermione swayed next to Harry and Ginny, Ron’s blue suit and Hermione’s lavender dress conveying that they were the more reserved couple, as compared to Harry’s white and Ginny’s fire-red. Nonetheless, they swayed, Hermione’s head on Ron’s shoulder, the music tinkling by, Hermione humming along. 

“See? It’s not so bad, dancing, is it?” Hermione asked in barely more than a whisper.   
Ron chuckled. “I suppose not,” he said. 

After a few moments of silence, other couples began littering the dance floor, and Ron began stroking Hermione’s hair and planting kisses on her forehead. 

“I love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes.   
“I love you more,” she replied, kissing his cheek gently. 

The song slowly faded to a close, and a few couples drifted off as the next song started, another slow tune. Hermione sighed, and turned to move off of the dance floor, but Ron held her back. 

“One more?” 

She beamed with happiness, and kissed him quickly before wrapping her arms around him again, snuggling into his shoulder to close her eyes, wanting to stay that way forever.


End file.
